


My forceful hunter

by captaindestiel1



Series: Sabriel smut and fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Talks Dirty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, because there is not any cockslut gabriel, we needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves when Sammy calls him a slut, fucking him into the mattress like a wild animal.</p><p>Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	My forceful hunter

Sam was both exhausted and irritated. A vamp he and Dean had been stalking for two days got away and to be honest it pissed Sam off, putting him in a foul mood. Ready to collapse in his bed the moment he reached his room. However Sam was not prepared to be greeted by a stark naked archangel, ass raised in the air as he fucked himself roughly with three fingers on Sam's bed.

"Hello Sam-cakes." The dirty blonde man grinned, fingers still working away. Sam felt his dick twitch when the Angel let out a loud moan as a pad of his finger brushed his vessel's prostate.

"Gabriel..." Sam growled, cupping at the throbbing erection in his jeans. The Angel let out a smirk, pulling his fingers free. Crawling off the bed, he closed in on Sam. The height difference was laughable, if not adorable. Gabriel barely reached Sam's chest. Standing on his tippy toes he strained to reach Sam's ear.

"Fuck me Sam. Fuck me like the little slut I am." The Angel breathed into Sam's ear. 

Sam about lost it right then and there, hearing Gabriel talk like that make his hair stand on end. Not to mention it turned him into a wild animal. Gabe knew that all too well, pressing his naked form against Sam's clothed one. "Take me Sammy, fuck me with that huge cock of yours until I black out." Gabe breathed again, hand running over Sam's now raging hard on. That was more than enough for Sam. The Angel let out a yelp as Sam tackled him onto the bed. 

"Oh Sammy baby." The Angel chuckled, gargantuan boyfriend nearly crushing him. 

"Shut the fuck up Gabriel." Sam growled before sinking his teeth into the angel's neck.

Gabriel let out a high yelp as Sam's teeth dug into his neck. "Oh yes. Fuck yes Sammy, harder!" Gabriel demanded. Gabriel let out a disappointed whine as Sam released his neck. A string of saliva connecting Sam's lips to the bruised skin.

"Don't give orders slut." Sam growled against Gabriel's neck. A shudder of excitement ran up Gabriel's spine. Sam was sweet, caring and Gabriel's well being was his main concern in their relationship. But in the bedroom, Sam became a wild beast, fucking Gabriel without abandon just the way the Angel loved. "Fuck. You're already so wet." Sam's large hands had drifted below Gabe's ass,two fingers easily slipping into the Angel. "Dirty slut, already so wet, practically begging for my cock arnt you?" 

The arch Angel let out a huge grin, a grin Sam took as a challenge. Flipping the man over before he could blink, Sam had the angels face pushed into the mattress, jerking his ass in the air. "Sluts shouldn't be so smug." Sam growled as he intertwined his fingers around the angels long hair.  
Gabriel didn't speak, he liked to tease sam but knew when he should or shouldn't talk.  
Well most of the time. 

"This smug little slut just can't help it." Gabriel teased, earning a yank of his hair. The Angel winced, then moaned at the tug. 

"Like that don't you bitch? When I use and abuse you?" Sam gave another sharp tug. 

"Hells ya." Gabriel gasped out, each time Sam tugged his hair, his own dick throbbed, begging for attention. Another light moan escaped the angel's throat as Sam's huge cock slid up the curve of his ass. "Mmm..." the Angel moaned "God Sam....fuck me..." Sam yanked dirty blonde hair again. 

"Say please slut,beg for it." The Hunter growled as he continued to tease the Angel with his dick.

"Mmnn fuck me...please...wanna be your good little whore." the Angel panted. "I need your fat cock inside me...." Gabriel fucked back back on Sam's fingers, trying to coax Sam into fucking him. Sam pulled his fingers free, Gabriel whimpered at the emptiness. Sam didn't leaving him wanting for long, steadily pushing the head of his dick against the angels still tight hole. Gabriel let out a gasp as Sam pushed the head in, moving slowly, inch by inch as he teased the panting Angel.  
Once bottomed out, Sam gave Gabriel a moment to adjust as he whispered obscene words in the smaller man's ear. 

"Like that don't you cockslut?" Sam breathed heavily into the man's ear. "My dick in your slutty little hole." Gabriel gave an acknowledging whimper, pushing his hips back to try and get Sam deeper. "Fuck." Sam groaned out as the Angel repeatedly pushed his hips back. Dropping to one elbow, Gabriel reached the other hand to grab his own twitching length. Sam smacked his hand away. 

"Uh uh, good little sluts don't touch them selves." The younger Winchester growled. "They get off just from being fucked." Gabriel let out another whimper. Shifting back up, Sam grasped tightly at the angel's hips.

"F-Fuck..." the arch Angel groaned as Sam started a rhythm, pumping into Gabriel as if his life depended on it. The louder the angel groaned, the harder the hunter slammed into him. The slapping of skin on skin, coupled with that angels pants and moans were the only sounds in the room. "S-Sammy...I need to-ah!" The angel cried out, staining the sheets below him. Gabriel groaned at a rough smack to his ass. 

"Such a good little slut, cumming on my cock alone." The hunter grunted as he tipped over the edge, painting his angel's insides. The two men fell over, Sam still inside Gabriel.  
"Fuck Gabe I love you." Sam whispered into the angel's sweaty shoulder, lazily thrusting the rest of the orgasm from his body.

"Mnnn I love you too, my forceful hunter." The angel pushed his ass back against his lover, causing the larger man to give out a strangled groan. God he loved to get his hunter riled up.


End file.
